


Hope

by partly



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 04:44:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/partly/pseuds/partly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane always liked working with Cho</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope

Jane liked to work with Cho. There was no need to explain himself. No need to give him any cover stories or to find way to convince him to do whatever scheme that Jane had concocted. No, Cho always was willing to trust that Jane knew what he was doing. Or at least, it always appeared that way. It could be that Cho was just waiting for Jane to hang himself with all the rope he gave him. Jane like the idea that Cho could possibly be secretly plotting his downfall. It added a tension that kept Jane on his toes on otherwise boring cases.

Jane also liked the fact that he couldn’t be sure exactly which way Cho would jump until he actually jumped. Though, after he chose, the choice seemed obvious. That dichotomy was typical of Cho. He was a good cop. No doubt about that. He was straight laced and by the book -- born to be a cop. Except, he wasn't. He'd been a member of the Avon Park Playboys, after all. Served time in juvie and that wasn't usually the hallmark of a "born-policeman". Nothing ever fazed him and he always had a levelheaded comeback for everything that happened. Except Jane had seen him eager to kill the man who’d harmed his girlfriend. Nothing levelheaded about that. That was another thing Jane liked about Cho – the idea that Cho could be two entirely different things at the same time. It restored Jane’s faith in the complexity of human nature when everyone else around him was an open book.

It was, however, Cho’s history that really interested Jane. He’d never asked, not outright, but he knew that Cho had killed people. Not just as a soldier and cop, but back when he was still a gang banger, back when the Playboys said things like "If you want it done cold, get Cho". It wasn't murder, not in the traditional sense, that much Jane knew. It could have been out of anger or fear or even revenge, but Jane knew that Cho had killed someone. Cho had killed and then walked away and lived his life. Jane was sure of that. Jane liked that best of all about Cho. It gave him hope.


End file.
